Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device, an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Prior Art
Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, which are lightweight and consume a small amount of power, have been commonly utilized in the fields of flat panel display devices. However, the LCD device is a non-emissive device which does not generate light by itself, and has drawbacks with reference to brightness, contrast ratio, viewing angle, enlargement, and the like.
Accordingly, a new flat display device that may overcome the drawbacks of the LCD device has been actively researched. An organic light emitting display device, as one of the new flat display devices, is a light emitting device that self emits light and thus, has excellent brightness, viewing angle, and contrast ratio properties, in comparison with the existing LCD device. Also, the organic light emitting display device does not need a backlight. As such, the device may be designed to be lightweight and thin and is advantageous from the perspective of power consumption.
An organic light emitting display panel of the organic light emitting display device displays an image using light emitted from an organic light emitting device connected to a thin film transistor of each pixel area. The light emitting device forms an organic light emitting layer that is formed of organic matter, between an anode and a cathode, and corresponds to a device that generates light by applying an electric field, is driven with a low voltage, consumes a relatively small amount of power, is lightweight, and is manufactured on the top of a flexible substrate.
According to a necessity of an enlargement of the organic light emitting display device, a solution process is being actively developed. However, in the solution process, a luminance is degraded, and a stain is occurred.
In a drying process in the solution process, a vapor amount of a solvent which is generated in a center area of an organic light emitting display panel in an organic light emitting display device and a vapor amount of a solvent which is generated in an edge area of the organic light emitting display panel in the organic light emitting display device are different. Thus, a stain may be generated in an image and a visibility characteristic may be degraded.